Dawning Bell
by Akane Cullen
Summary: Shortly after their second honeymoon, Bella unexpectedly began to have nightmares. She doesn't have all the answers, but meanwhile, the werewolves leave La Push. A lot of things are happening, and before she knows it, Bella's pregnant... R&R please!
1. Preface

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
****TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^  
**

**This fanfiction takes place after Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

**

* * *

****Preface**

_The _meaning of infinity isn't really clear to me. Just how far does infinity go? From one to what? Just how long does 'forever' go? Surely there must be an end to this…This long period of time.

I was sure that the word forever didn't exist. Not anymore, that is.

The harsh rain of Forks fell on us. Thunder boomed and lightning struck. Though my body was pale and numb, I still felt shivers down my spine.

Puddles of blood surrounded me, from here to the wide forest.

I heard a last, ear-piercing howl from deep into the mountains. I cringed.

Next to me sat my one and only beautiful child, my one and only daughter; my own flesh and blood. She, too, was suffering beside me.

We were both on our knees, crying and suffering. The heavy rain kept on pouring, but it seemed to only rain harder on us and than around us.

I had failed to protect my family…My whole family. My shield had broken, and so had my heart.

My daughter was slowly dying beside me, soon to join my human family. While the rest ended up in another world, my vampire family.

"Edward," I cried, leaning over his body. "Don't leave me, not now." I crooned.

I gently ran my fingers through his cold, wet hair. My fingers trembled. So did the rest of my body.

"You promised…" I whispered, my voice sinking into a weeping cry. "Forever, right?" I asked. "Right?!"

I looked into his eyes and prayed in my mind. I didn't want our love to end. Not like this.

Then I felt gentle fingers touch my bony back and under my knotted hair.

"Goodbye, Mama." a kind voice sang.

I froze as I was on my knees, still trying to bring Edward back to life.

But it was too late.

Along with the rest of my family, with only me left with the flowing blood, both of my loved ones had left me behind.

I tightened my grip with one hand on Edward's hair. I pulled it up and down, hoping I would wake him. He didn't budge.

"No…" I whimpered. I twisted my body slightly to reach over to Renesmee, who had been lying on the soft, wet ground. It was if my family was in a deep sleep, which they would shake off once they had awoken.

But as hard as I tried, my precious daughter and husband never awoke.

I faced the dark, roaring skies and inhaled the strong stench of blood and venom that spread across my ragged clothes and body.

I then let out that bulge of air and let out all my aggressions, all the emotions that spun inside of me. I let it all out with one huge breath and one loud shriek.

"Volturi! How dare you…!"

The word 'forever' and 'love', I learned, could be just two flimsy words that could be destroyed so easily. In such a harsh way…

"Die…All of you."

* * *


	2. 1 Home

****

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
****TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^  
**

**This fanfiction takes place after Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

[The first few chapters might be short. Warning: The next chapters might be extremely long!]

**

* * *

****1. Home**

_"Isle_ Esme was nicer." I commented. I leaned back on the headrest of the first class leather seat and sighed.

"I thought you would enjoy Vegas better." Edward replied. He smiled and held my hand.

"I was thinking of a nice, calm honeymoon, not a bar full of noisy humans."

I wriggled away from his grasp and turned my head to the window and watched as the plane departed.

"I just want to go home and rest in our cottage. With you." I looked away once we lost sight of the airport and reached out for my husband. "And Nessie."

He embraced me and kissed my hair gently. "So you're glad our anniversary was over?"

"Not glad…Just not what I had expected." I said. I brought up his smooth, hard hand- some what warm to me-, and played with his fingers. I ran my fingertips down to his ring finger and touched his shiny ring. I matched his ring with mine and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." he replied. "Remember,"

"We'll always be together," I continued. "Me, you…Our beautiful daughter."

"Forever." We said in unison.

"Just don't tell Charlie." I said afterwards and laughed. He didn't.

"You know, Bella," he began to say. "He'll have to find out some time. We can't be like this forever- Keeping secrets from your father."

My eyes flashed open and I sat up, pushing his arms away. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, you're not a human anymore." he said firmly. "He's not immortal like us…And…"

"And what?" I demanded. "What are you saying? We can keep this secret!"

"This isn't right!" he scowled at me.

I swallowed and calmed down, realizing what I had just said. He sighed and said smoothly, "Sorry, love. It's just…"

His voice trailed off and we never spoke of the subject again.

I realized he did have some point but I forgot about it once I had closed my eyes. But the thought would come back once my eye lids folded up.

"Edward…" I whispered hours later. We were still in the plane.

He glanced down at me, taking his eyes of his book. He closed it shut and waited.

"Yes, love?"

"I can't sleep." I frowned.

"You're not supposed to, remember?" he chuckled. "Now what's really wrong? You miss Nessie?"

I shrugged and looked out the window, not knowing how I could tell him.

Luckily, he was able to read my mind. When I allowed him too, that is.

"Don't worry about that." he assured me. He touched my cheek with his smooth fingers and moved closer to me. He pressed his lips smoothly on my forehead and continued to feel my cheeks. Just then, I realized I was crying. I inhaled and let out a shaky breath.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I let out another thought and sent it to him, this time without much effort. I decided I would tell him.

I opened my eyes once again and turned to see if anyone was around us. No one, I remembered. Esme had given us a private plane for our second anniversary.

"When should I tell Charlie?" I said out loud in a low voice; a firm whisper.

"I should have never brought up the subject," he sighed. "Listen, Bella," he held my face with both of his hands and forced a smile. "Don't worry-"

"What do you mean, 'don't worry'?" I demanded again. "Pretend like this subject never happened? Edward, we can't- You said it yourself!" I hissed.

"PMS," he muttered under his breath.

"Edward!" I growled. "I'm serious."

"So am I." he chuckled. "Bella, I was just trying to humor you."

"Yeah, right. I miss Nessie." I sighed and closed my eyes once more. I knew I couldn't sleep but it wouldn't hurt to try. I pretended to dream, as if I was still human.

To tell you the truth, I kind of missed being human. But at least I didn't have to worry about appearance. For two reasons; one, my skin was perfectly smooth. And two, my husband loved me no matter what. I trusted him…He would love me- forever.

"Bella, love, we're here." Edward's voice sang in my ear. I 'awoke' from my deep thoughts and slowly opened my eyes. I smiled as I felt his soft, cool breath trickle down my neck.

When we arrived at the airport, I stuck onto Edward, my arms shaking.

"Calm down, Bella." He grinned. "It's only Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Basically everyone. And some one else very special."

"It's not that." I replied, even my voice trembling. I squeezed Edward's arm tighter and tried to clench my chattering teeth. "So many…Humans." I looked around, loosening my grip.

My throat suddenly felt dry and my mouth started to water. I looked away and tried to control my hunger.

"Oh," was all he could say. "Bella, relax."

I kept my eyes tightly shut and tried to ignore the strong stench of humans. I knew this would happen, but I also felt confident. I just had to hold in my hunger, that was all. I would hunt with Emmett and Rosalie later, I kept telling myself. I would get some grub later and be with Renesmee; Control your hunger Bella, I told myself.

"Bella!" A high squeal broke my concentration. I opened my eyes and met with Alice, her tight hugs keeping my mind off my hunger. I greeted the others and closed my eyes again.

"Can we please…Go home?" I whispered to Alice as she hugged my arm. My voice was a little strained- I knew she understood.

"Mama, are you okay?" a voice sang quietly next to me. When I opened my eyes, I froze with shock and amazement. She was beautiful…And she grew. Another couple of inches.

"…Nessie." I gasped quietly as I met up with my one year old daughter who was already as tall as a kindergartener. "You grew."

I stopped for a moment and attempted to carry her and brought her up to my side. "I missed you." I crooned. "I missed you so much! I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Momma." she replied. She rested her head softly on my chest and fell asleep. I envied her.

"As you might have noticed," Carlisle said as we all sat comfortably in the new minivan he bought a couple months back. "Little Renesmee has grown quite a bit."

I nodded and ran my fingers gently through Nessie's hair as she snored softly.

"More than a bit," I laughed. "What has she been eating? I thought her growth would stabilize a couple of weeks after her first birthday."

"Well, it depends." Carlisle said, starting the van. "They're all different. And when I mean 'all', I mean Nessie, Nahuel and every other human vampire mix out there." He explained.

Remembering Nahuel gave me slight chills, but I knew he was happy.

Strangely, I never actually remembered riding with Carlisle in the same vehicle. It wasn't at all like the way Edward drove- He drove smoothly, actually like a human.

Carlisle stopped when he had too, unlike the way Emmett would probably over speed. I grinned at the thought and decided I would challenge him again. Maybe he did some training while Edward and I were gone.

"Bella, you should rest first." Alice interrupted my thoughts. I chuckled.

A few minutes later, the scents around us started to change and the clouds started to change to a dull grey.

"Another rainy day in Forks." I sighed. Home, sweet home.

Emmett took our luggage from the wide trunk and brought them next to our private cottage. He had a wide grin that spread from ear to ear as he showed off his 'strength'. I laughed and stopped him from behind.

"Hey," I said. I wasn't impressed a bit. "Show off. Slow down." I shoved my fist at his chest without giving off any strength or effort.

"Heh," he hid his wince. He brought the bags to his shoulders and 'walked' to the pile of other luggage. "Then where would the fun in that be? And what are in these bags? Geez, Bella…You were only gone for two weeks, not two years."

I whipped my leg his way and snickered under my breath. "Thanks, Emmett. I guess I owe you a challenge, don't I?"

I walked back to the van and searched for Edward. He was gone.

Rosalie had Renesmee in her arms, her soft voice humming a tune to calm her down. I smiled every time I saw Rosalie caring for my daughter. It was like Rosalie was her mother…Her love for Nessie was strong. It always made me happy when I saw that rare shape her lips made when she was with Nessie; A beautiful smile.

I turned and left the two close aunt and niece be together while I searched for Edward.

I walked into the Cullen's home and found a familiar smelling canine going through the fridge. I grinned. "Hey you." I called from the living room.

The furry werewolf turned to me and gave me a familiar smile back. He barked and galloped towards me, his huge paws creating a small stampede. I hugged him back as he jumped up to my chest, sniffing me carefully with his tongue out and his mouth drooling of dog saliva that dripped on my sweater. I laughed and shook him off.

"Missed me, Jacob?" I laughed, wiping my neck. "What have you been up to lately?" He walked back to the fridge and closed it with his muzzle.

"Nothing much," he barked back. "Been taking care of Nessie and Billy. Feels like I'm a nanny." He commented.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Hey…You seen Edward?" I asked, glancing behind me. "I was just with him in the van."

"Can't say." Jacob replied, his rusty voice chuckling. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

He crept slowly away from me and jumped on Esme's leather sofa. "Just can't." He switched on the television by clawing the remote and watched the flashy screen of cartoons.

"For Pete's sake, Jacob, you still watch this?" I switched the television off and pushed Jacob away from the sofa and sat down next to him. "Now tell me where Edward is."

He laughed again.

I grabbed his fur coat forcefully and brought his muzzle up to meet with my blazing eyes.

"Hey. Your eye color changed." he complimented. I ignored him. So old yet still an immature jerk. "Matches Nessie's."

"Quit changing the subject, Jake! Where did Edward go?" I tugged on his fur.

"Fine, fine. Just let go of me! Geez, Bella…Your vampire breath worsens each day! Try mouth wash once in a while." He coughed. I glared at him again.

I shoved his heavy furry body back down onto the sofa and waited for an answer. He continued to stall.

"I wonder where Billy went. Probably back at Charlie's. Hey, did you know it's basketball season again? Boy, time goes by fast. I really missed..." His voice trailed off. I calmed down but still had an urge to hurt him. I waited as the seconds ticked by, then he cleared his throat.

"Bella…Your husband went over to Charlie's." he cringed at the word. He shook it off and jumped off the sofa. "He didn't want me telling you but there you go. He's at Charlie's. See you later, Bells." he said.

I sighed. "Sorry Jake."

"Alright." He raised his paw and walked out.

I pursed my lips and made my way out the door, too. I replayed what Jacob had said, over and over again; why did Edward leave to Charlie's, I questioned myself. I then realized I was had been so stupid in not remembering the reason.

Edward had gone to Charlie…To tell him everything, to reveal to him what was really going on. Why I had acted to strange when I had Renesmee in and out of me; why I had to wear contacts just to hide my changed eye color. Why I acted so strange when he was near me right when I had just become a newborn.

"No. Edward…" I said to myself. "Not now." I changed my pace and raced down the curved road to stop Edward. My father wasn't ready. I didn't know when he would be.

He probably would never be ready to accept the truth. But I couldn't keep living like this…I life full of secrets. I would be with my loved ones forever, but I would also be keeping secrets from my own flesh and blood.

I took a couple slower steps towards Charlie's front porch, and then knocked on his door.

"Dad?" I called. "Edward?"

The door was opened slowly and I was given a warm but shaky greeting.

It was Sue Clearwater.

She gave me a worried look, then I heard Charlie's voice boom.

"What?! Damn you, Cullens!" I heard him swear.

I unintentionally pushed Sue to the side and run into the kitchen, finding Charlie with his rifle. He had it aimed at Edward. I swallowed.

"Dad! No!" I shrieked. I ran towards Charlie and took his hand. "Dad, don't do this!"

"Bella! I can't believe…" He scowled at both Edward and I. He pushed me aside but I didn't budge. I glared back at him, but in a begging way. I whimpered for his mercy. I didn't know it would come to this.

"Mr. Swan, let me explain." Edward's voice cut in. I looked back at him and moved over to him. I watched him carefully; I scanned his eyes, his face, his emotion. What was Edward thinking? Why had he done this so suddenly?

"Shut your mouth, you monster!" Charlie charged. He loaded his gun and fired a bullet. I cringed at the sound but turned to face him the instant the explosion sounded. I stretched out my arm and concentrated carefully. I pushed my shield around us and felt the bullet push against my palm. I reached out for it and kept it in my hand, clenching my fist tightly. I didn't let go.

"…Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. "How?"

I flashed my eyes open and broke my focus. I looked at the amazed human who still had his rifle pointed at us but trembled each breath he took.

I walked towards him with my hand reaching over, trying to calm him down.

"Dad," I said kindly. "It's alright. Put the gun down and we'll explain." I reached out to give him the bullet but ended up freezing him up with shock for a longer period of time. I placed it down on the counter and touched his arm carefully and pulled it down slowly.

He winced.

"No!" he shouted, frightened. He backed away, reaching down for his dropped weapon. "Get back! You…Monsters! You're not Bella! Not the Bella I know." He said, full of fear.

I hated to see my father like this. I walked one step forward, another inch closer to him.

"Dad! It's me! Bella! Your daughter! Charlie, I love you! Dad!" I shouted.

His breathing slowed down but his face didn't change. His eyes still bulged out and his teeth still chattered.

Sue walked carefully next to Charlie and tried to comfort him. "I think it would be best for you to leave." she said firmly.

"No. Dad! It's me, old Bells! Dad, it's me…" I whispered. Edward crept up behind me and held my shoulders. He pulled me back and nodded slowly.

"Bella, let's go." he said. "Mr. Swan. I'm sorry."

"Get out, you demons!" Charlie shouted back.

I cried slowly, my tears trickling down my cheek. Edward embraced me tightly and walked me out of Charlie's home.

I continued to whimper and followed Edward into my old truck. I trembled like a human, as if I was cold from the pouring rain. But it wasn't the weather or the temperature. It was what my dad said; His strong, frightened words pierced my ears then down to my heart.

"_Get out, you demons!"_

My dad thought of me as a demon. A monster.

He hated me now. He thought of me as a monster.

Now part of my life was gone, my only human memory that was kept in my heart.


	3. 2 Silence

****

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
****TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^  
**

**This fanfiction takes place after Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

[The first few chapters might be short. WARNING: The next chapters might be extememly long!]

**

* * *

****2. Silence**

_"Jerk,"_ I hissed under my breath. "You couldn't just tell me you were going to tell Charlie right after we came."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out!" He growled back. "Does that mongrel ever keep his mouth shut?" His foot stepped harder on the accelerator and we were going at a high speed. His anger caused him to squeeze harder on the wheel and his foot kicked the pedal harder. He took a sharp turn left and shouted at himself, his eyes turning bright red.

"Edward…Calm down!" I called. His teeth clenched tighter the more he thought.

"Bella, we can't live like this forever." He said angrily. "I want to get rid of your human family!"

I froze, shocked at what my husband had just said. He wanted to get rid of my family? My dad? And the only way to help this problem was to tell my dad everything so quickly?

"Get _rid _of them?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's just what?" I demanded. "Is it the Volturi? Is it your family? Edward, what is wrong?!"

He didn't reply for hours, it appeared. We weren't headed back home. We were headed to a familiar place, the place he told me he didn't…Want me. It was the forest.

"Why are we here?" I asked calmly.

"There's something I need to tell you." he replied, turning off the engine and stepping out of the vehicle. I joined him, kicking open the truck door and jumping out.

"Now what?" I asked.

As soon as we stopped at a high cliff, he held my shoulders firmly and turned me towards him. He looked at me with angry, stern eyes.

"Bella…" he began. "We can't be together…Forever. If your human family…Doesn't know the truth about you."

I collected all my thoughts, trying to understand what he had just said. I stuffed his words through my other thoughts; my other memories. Charlie shouting at me, Edward out of control. Now he was telling me something, something he wasn't joking about.

I tried to make sense of it and gave Edward a 'thinking' look.

"Listen, Bella," he said clearer. I listened.

"I," he said slowly. "Am. Dying."

"What…?" I whispered.

He pulled me towards him slowly and embraced me tightly. I pushed him away and looked up at him, making sure he wasn't joking. He wasn't.

"Dying? N-no…It can't be. You're a vampire…You can't die!"

He pressed his index finger onto my lips, hushing me gently. I turned away and stared at him in disbelief.

_I then felt a soft nudge on my shoulder and a warm breeze brush against my neck._

"Edward!" I gasped. I flashed my eyes open, realizing it was all just an illusion- somehow.

I was lying down on our bed in the master bedroom of our small cottage. Nessie was leaning close on my arm, watching my every move with scared eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, getting up.

"You were dreaming, Momma." she replied softly. "Daddy's with Grampa Carlisle."

"How is that even possible?" In asked myself. I turned my head to my other shoulder, realizing I wasn't alone. Rosalie was at my other side, watching me with calm eyes- She looked amazed.

"Rosalie?" I called her name. She shook her head and gasped.

"…Bella. It was a…Illusion. A dream." she replied carefully. She stood up and walked over to Nessie, carefully pushing her out the door. "Nessie…Why don't you go play outside for a bit while I…Talk to your mother."

Nessie obeyed her aunt and scurried out the door, anxiously ready to use all her energy and play with someone new. "Uncle Emmett?" I heard her call as she ran into the living room. I smiled at the thought; maybe this would be my challenge- Play with Renesmee.

Rosalie suddenly shut the door behind Nessie and sighed deeply. She glanced at me with a sad, nervous look on her beautiful face. She pulled her blonde hair behind one of her ears and sat next to me.

I looked at her strangely and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer.

"Rose," I said. "What happened? Did I really…Dream? I mean, how is that even possible? I thought vamps couldn't sleep."

"They can't," she replied finally. Just then, the door was opened. It was Edward.

"Edward!" I said in a cheery but shocked voice. "Did you tell-" I shut my mouth right before I said my dad's name. Maybe they weren't supposed to know.

"I heard you…Dreamt?" He chuckled. "No, you didn't sleep."

"Then how? I had nightmares; Two in one!" I scowled at him. That's when I realized Rose had left. The mattress spring didn't even squeak.

Edward still had a wide grin that spread across his face. "I guess those martinis finally took affect."

"What?" I demanded. "You're saying I was hung over?"

"Possibly." he said calmly.

I stared at him with disbelief. I got out of bed and slipped on my old Converse sneakers, then pushed Edward to the side as I sprinted to the bathroom.

"Bella, love," he said. He was still smiling; I could tell from the way his voice sang. I shoved my fist against the bathroom door.

"Better be careful," he warned, snickering. "You wouldn't want Esme to-"

"Damn it, Edward!" I shouted. I blasted the door open, punching his chest. He flinched for a second, then his whole body was pushed against the headboard.

He dusted off some of the wood off his shirt, then stood up to walk towards me. He gave me an amazed yet mischievous grin. "Just a joke, Bells. But seriously…That hurt. And yes, maybe you were a little hung over. And yes, 'vamps' as you called it, can sometimes get hung over by drinking too much of that human chemical stuff they call liquor."

I took deep breaths, still infuriated by Edward's theory. Hung over? Yeah, right.

But I still had a couple more questions that rang in my head.

"Did you tell Charlie?" I asked in a calmer tone. His grin faded.

"Tell him what?" he asked.

"Everything." I replied. "The vampires, our secret. Everything."

He didn't answer.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, changing the subject and moving onto my other nightmare.

"Of course." he moved closer towards me and crushed his lips against mine. He gazed my eyes carefully and embraced me to somewhat calm me down. I guess he knew what I been thinking.

"Those dreams; Illusions, as Rose would call them- They seemed so real. I thought my dad…You…Would never love me again." I explained as Edward stood at my side, his arm around my waist. He listened carefully, the way a good husband would do.

We walked over to Carlisle's home, to ask what had really happened. Hung over, yeah right.

"You know," Edward replied. "While you were seeing those things, Nessie saw them as well." We stopped right at the Cullen's front porch and I met with his eyes carefully.

"What..?" I asked, terrified. "You mean…Nessie saw everything I did? All those terrifying things?"

He nodded. "She was curious to see what was going through your head. She wanted to make sure…You were okay." He held both of my hands and walked me inside the home.

We walked into the kitchen and met with Alice and Jasper, who had seemed to be talking of an important subject. Esme and Carlisle came in right after.

I then sniffed the air and realized what I had been wanting for such a long time. My throat once again dried and my mouth watered. I was thirsty.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked instead.

"Outside," Edward whispered into my ear. "With Nessie. They're in the back yard. Go ahead, you both can go." He read my mind once again and gave me permission to join them.

I walked passed him and slowly slid open the door. But before I completely passed the threshold, I heard Edward and Carlisle's voice. I stopped for a moment and listened.

"It had only been about a year and a half." Carlisle said.

"What's your point?" Rosalie's voice suddenly kicked in. "Bella's a vampire, one of us now. She isn't supposed to sleep or dream."

"There could only be one reason for all this," Edward's voice replied in a low, rough voice.

Before I listened to any more of the conversation, I took off. I didn't think much of it. Not yet, anyway.

I searched for the both of them- Emmett and Renesmee. I wondered what they were up to, walking on the freshly mowed lawn.

"Nessie?" I called, walking up to the forest. I sniffed in the fresh pine smell of the forest and took a couple steps forward; today was the last day of hunting for the humans of the season. Today was the vampires' turn.

I raced through the tough pine trees and shook off all the pine leaves that stuck onto me as I passed them. My sense of smell grew stronger as I searched for my food. Today's jackpot: Fresh, bloody elk. I never knew my abilities to hunt were so strong and keen.

"Bella?"

I stopped for a second and started to heat up as that one thing interrupted my concentration. I flashed open my eyes, wide enough to see everything around me. I took a deep breath and tried to get a scent of who or what it was.

Werewolf. Bad smell.

"Seth?" I asked, turning around. My eyelids lowered a bit and my clench loosened. "What do you want?"

There was no reply. I sighed.

"Whatever. Whoever you are, you better leave me alone before I make you my breakfast." I warned. I sniffed in the soft scented air and tried to relocate my prize. I cringed as I smelled something different. It was that werewolf again. He or it stole my breakfast.

"Crap!" I growled.

"Calm down," the voice said. "You can have half, Bella." _He_ chuckled.

"Jacob," I scowled. "I'm getting my own breakfast, thank you very much!"

I turned back and began to depart to a different area, until Jacob cleared his throat. I ignored. He cleared his throat again and this time I was annoyed.

"What?" I asked, stopping. I kicked up some dust, ready to break Jake's furry legs and arms and have him for breakfast instead. I knew it sounded wrong but I was tempted to do so. Elk was really my target for the day but I would settle for dog.

"Jake, I'm not in a good mood so come out, come out where ever you are." I said sarcastically. I waited for quite a bit until I finally heard his heavy paws and his huffing breath come towards me. I smelled both werewolf and elk combined into one harsh scent.

"Here, want your elk back?" he asked, offering the dead elk that hung from his disgusting mouth. He threw it towards me and grinned proudly. "I added some extra flavor. Nothing like the taste of dog drool, eh Bells?" he laughed.

I continued to scowl at him and kicked the elk back at him. "Keep your slobbery animal. I'll hunt for myself. And don't you dare follow me, mongrel."

It was the first time I actually called him by that harsh nick name and I heard him flinch. I frowned and began to turn back to apologize, but he was already gone. He left the elk dead on the ground and some how got rid of the saliva. I dared not to touch that, even if it did look sanitized.

"Sorry." I whispered. I heard the wind rustle pass me as a reply, then a strong howl followed from outside the forest. It was Jake, accepting my apology.

I kind of smiled and moved on, leaving the dead animal to the other creatures that lurked throughout the forest.

I ran out of the area and moved on to some place different, perhaps to where I would have some privacy. After that, I thought, I would find Emmett and Nessie.

"I guess that was the last one of the day," I figured after a while of sniffing and detecting. "There aren't any elk left in this darn forest. Only…" I stopped for a while and heard the tress rustle but didn't feel a breeze touch my skin. I turned around but found no one, but felt some one.

"Jake, are you playing games with me again?" I called a warning. "Seriously. I'm going to slice open that muzzle of yours and I'll-"

"Bella." Another deep voice replied. "Hello," said the suspicious man. I sniffed the air and detected no one, not even a vampire. It or he seemed…Fake. An illusion. Another one of these delusional puzzles.

I was sure I wasn't asleep, or I wasn't dreaming. I had pinched my cold skin twice and it didn't trigger anything.

My heart started to somehow start beating faster and harsher. As if I was going to have a heart attack. It wasn't possible, I thought. It couldn't be. It wasn't.

"After all you've done," the familiar male voice said, as if he or it was walking around me.

"After all you've caused," a familiar female voice chimed.

"You managed to kill both of us, you human."

"But now you changed,"

"Into one of us." the two voices said in unison.

James. Victoria. They were… _Haunting_ me. There was no way, was there?

Their deaths were certain, of course. I had witnessed it all.

_"Momma," Nessie's voice worriedly called. "Are you alright?"_

This made no sense, whatsoever.


	4. 3 News

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^**

**This fanfiction takes place ****after**** Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

**[The first few chapters might be short. Warning: The next chapters might be extremely long!]**

3. News

_Sleep_ wasn't an option. Over drinking and fainting wasn't an option, either. It was as if my whole life had begun over again, but this time like a tape in my head. It had been trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't understand. Had I been so caught up with life that I had forgotten one last detail? What else was there? I would be with my husband and daughter happily ever after- period. Why did I have to suffer the same things over and over again; my past. And why did my daughter have to suffer? There wasn't anything else that I had left out, had there? I couldn't control this thing, this slideshow or tribute that played in my head unexpectedly. All I wanted right now was to be with Edward, to feel his lips crush against mine. All I need was his comfort. Just to hear him say he loved me.

Renesmee seemed to be leaning against my arm again, but this time she was sobbing. She had seen my past now, I realized, she now knew my pain. But what I did wish she knew was why this was happening to me. Why my past was flashing before me, especially at this time? But at the moment, that really seem important to me right now. I loved her just as much as I loved Edward; I felt my arm get wetter and wetter by the second, the longer she waited for a reply from me. She needed me now, more than anything, to comfort her, to get rid of the pain she felt.

"Where's your father?" I asked softly, caressing her soft, beautiful face. "Nessie, stop crying." I crooned. "I'm sorry. Just…Stop crying. Please, for mommy."

She sniffed and glanced up at me, giving me a relieved smile. Her face lit up quickly, giving me the comfort I needed. The same way Edward made me feel when he smiled back at me.

I followed her glance and gazed into her pretty eyes, hoping she would understand how sorry I was to make her see all that. I realized she was holding my arm; she understood.

A shifting sound and motion attracted my attention. I looked up from Renesmee and examined the area around us. I found Emmett watching us both.

I sat up, pushing myself up from the ground. We were still inside the forest.

"What happened?" I asked him. He shrugged and turned his back on me slowly.

"Emmett, what happened?" I urged.

Nessie tapped my arm and whispered softly into my ear. "Uncle Emmett can't say."

"Why not?" I asked out loud. "Emmett, did I faint?"

"Again," he muttered a response. "Listen, Bella," he cleared his throat. He returned to facing me and walked towards Nessie and I.

I stood up, lifting Nessie up along with me. She followed politely and didn't say a word.

Emmett gestured for Nessie to ride on his back. I smiled as I saw her jump quickly onto her uncle's hard, muscular back and wrap her arms around his broad neck and shoulders.

"We better get going," he told me. "Can you walk?"

"Duh," I replied. "I can do more than walk. I can race." I challenged.

I knew it was totally against doctor's orders to race right after fainting, but apparently the doctor didn't give me any orders.

I was free to flee.

"Alright. Nessie, better hold on tight." He warned his niece. "Ready,"

"Set," I continued.

"Go!" Nessie called cheerfully.

Shortly after, the wind began to push us forward as we took off. Our feet barely touched the floor; just like old times.

I took a short detour, my legs not even touching the ground. I was at full speed. I didn't care if Emmett was beating me. At least I was having some fun.

The short, quick trip reminded me of when I was human. When I first met Edward. I rode on his back and…We were off, deep into the forest.

But now, I went faster than Edward and I was riding myself.

Though that didn't mean I didn't need him any more. Of course, I still loved Edward just the way he was. There were better things of course than speeding through the forest.

It turned out I had lost.

Emmett grinned proudly as he waited with Nessie at his side, waiting for me to arrive at Carlisle's front porch. Nessie was clung onto her uncle's arm like glue. I smiled.

"I had dazed off," I said, making up and excuse. "I want a rematch!"

"I won fair and square, Bella. Right, Nessie?" he asked his noble sidekick. She nodded with agreement.

I continued to smile. I sighed and held Nessie, then lifted her up to my shoulder. Her height had reached to my waist but her weight didn't change much at all. Maybe a few ounces here and there but she somehow maintained her weight- As if she was on a diet. For toddlers!

I laughed in my mind at the thought and searched for Edward as I walked into the house. Nessie held my arm and reminded me Edward was still in the kitchen with Carlisle and Rose. I played with her small nose and walked over to the kitchen.

I didn't pass the threshold. Instead, I decided I would attempt to scare them. But of course, I knew one of them would find out even before I had hid behind the wall.

I leaned closely against the wall with Nessie tucked secretly behind my hair. I left out my ear slightly after the wall and listened closely.

"Edward, listen," I heard Carlisle's voice say firmly. "It might be possible."

"No, it can't. I'm sure she's not human any more; she craves blood, not food." Edward explained.

"Then explain her unexpected...Faints." Rose shot back from the corner. "It's either her or some other thing."

I took a swift step into the kitchen and greeted them all. I set Nessie down and walked over to Edward's shoulder.

"What have you been talking about?" I asked innocently. "You've been here for a quite a while, haven't you?"

Neither of them replied, so I spoke once more. "Didn't catch anything today. I wanted elk but that Jake stole it from me."

Not even a growl. Instead I heard Nessie's footsteps. She trotted over to her Aunt Rose and hugged her leg. I knew what she was planning; I wanted to take Nessie away from Rose, at least making Nessie avoid contact with any one with her fingertips. I didn't want any one to know I had another...Nightmare. But little Nessie was already ahead of me.

I watched as she placed her beautiful light skinned arm on Rosalie's neck and down to her shoulder. I swallowed and hoped Nessie wasn't showing her any of what she had seen in the forest. Of course, the odds of that was zero to negative.

Rose showed a surprised emotion, then a worried look followed by an angry scowl.

"This is too strange," she said, still watching Nessie's memories. She took Nessie's arm and gently took it away from her neck. "These...Nightmares, as she called it."

_No_, I scowled, wanting to just pull Nessie away. I clenched my teeth.

Then they _all_ turned to me. Edward walked towards me slowly and placed his hand on my shoulder. I nudged away.

"What?" I asked. I looked at them all suspiciously. "What is wrong with you people? I just...Fainted again, that's all."

"How much human liquor did you have?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him in a dismayed way, wondering if this would lead to another hung over human joke.

"Does it matter? I'm not human anymore, remember? My body is strong enough to handle that sort of stuff." I turned away and walked- sprinted- back to the living room and out the front door. I wanted privacy; the only place available was my-our- cottage.

I angrily punched open the front door and sped off into our room, throwing myself against the mattress. I closed my eyes, now wanting to sleep; to disappear for a moment, without any nightmares running through my head. I needed to calm down and put it all together, to just find out what was going on.

Why now? I questioned myself. What was happening? Was there any one or thing I had forgotten?

My mind suddenly blacked out, just like what had happened a few past events before. I felt as if I was floating, not lying down on a bed. I suddenly felt cold again, and my mouth and throat- every body part of mine- felt different. I wasn't a vamp anymore, I was a human again. Isabella Swan, not Bella Cullen.

I felt my arms wrapped behind a broad object- Edward- and my eyelids were tightly closed. But my eyes couldn't resist but to flash my eyes open, to find out what was going on.

And I wished I had never chosen that path.

The evil vampire from the Nomad coven, Victoria, had returned. With her was an amazingly large group of newborns. They all had fierce eyes, ready to suck my blood, my human blood any chance they got.

"Stand back, Bella," Edward's voice said. "I won't let them hurt you."

That seemed to be an understatement from what this illusion had showed me.

From behind, an angry, thirsty newborn had crept up to my shoulders, then my neck.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

"Bella," his voice replied calmly. "Sorry."

The newborn's sharp teeth crushed into my flesh and the venom began to spread. I tried to squint for a better view of who had bit me, and it turned out it was the nomad's husband, James.

"No!" I shouted again, trying to pull away. But I was a helpless little human, not yet a powerful vampire.

"Yes!" James' sly, evil voice exclaimed. His grin blinded me; the only thing that stilled in my helpless mind. I begged for myself to wake up and come back to my real life, my new life as a vampire.

But this time, no one's voice rang in my head. No one cried or shouted to wake me up. No one was there to shake me away from this terrifying nightmare. I wanted to just open my eyes and feel Edward's embrace again and hear his soft lullaby.

No one. No one was there to save me. It was all real, a true nightmare.

I was going to die and not live with the man I thought who would protect me forever. I wasn't going to have a daughter or a vampire family.

It was all a fantasy, a fake, a phony.

If this wasn't true, why wouldn't any one wake me up? Shouldn't I have shrieked in my dreams? Shouldn't some one have come to help me, to shake me out of it?

No, it seemed. I was helpless. I would be trapped in this world forever.

"Bells, wake up. You're scaring me."

I felt a sharp needle claw at my arm and I woke up, shrieking so loudly I must've been heard miles away.

I ignored the some one who had woken me up and took deep breaths like a human. I felt something cool against my cheeks, later realizing I had been crying. I continued to sob and helplessly want some one's comfort.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" My rescuer called from beside me. I turned to my side and found a sitting werewolf watch me nervously, trying to comfort me himself. It was Jacob, my best friend.

"Jake..!" I called, reaching out for a hug. He had turned back into a human shortly after and hugged me back.

"Bells, what happened?" He asked me, wiping the tears that still streamed down my cheek. I took his warm hands and pressed them harder against my cheeks. The warmth soothed me and began to miraculously calm me down.

"James...Victoria," I explained. "Are they dead?"

"Bella, of course they are! Bella, stop playing around with me! If this is revenge from me stealing your elk then I'm sorry! Bella, you're scaring me! Seriously..!" he scowled back.

I lied back down and reviewed my dream...My illusion. It seemed so real, more realistic than the other "hung over" dreams I had before. This one just seemed...Like a real event. As if Nessie had given me a vision of an actual event.

After that observation, I wanted to see my daughter. I tried to calm Jacob down and explain what I was going through.

He seemed to have skipped a million beats. He stood there frozen, his skin as pale as Edward's but in a scary way.

He shuddered when I tried to touch him, at least comfort him. He didn't reply. It was if he was traumatized.

"Jake...I...I'm sorry-" I began, trying to find a spot where he wouldn't shake when I felt his skin. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Jacob replied with a scared look on his face. He looked at me closely. "Are you really...Bella?" He asked, backing away slowly.

"What? Of course..." I said quietly.

The door suddenly opened and Edward stormed in, kicking Jacob to the side. He saw Jacob naked, getting a wrong idea. I winced at the sight and closed my eyes shut until I heard his voice. Jacob's voice.

"Hey! Bella! Your bloods-" he didn't continue his insult and stumbled back to the corner, getting ready to turn.

I then felt Edward's hands grasp around my shoulders and into a warm hug. It some how reminded me the way Jacob felt, back when I was human.

I gazed worriedly into his eyes and waited for a response. He let go and gave a heavy sigh.

"What is that mongrel doing here?" He asked in a deep growl and pointed to the furry wolf, shivering and scared to death.

"Pale face, I just-"

"Shut the hell up!" Edward yelled back angrily. "What were you doing in my _wife's _room? Naked?!"

I was now infuriated yet so scared at the same time. This was the first time I had seen him shout and swear so loudly since he had confronted James. I swallowed hard, getting ready for the worst- I hoped there wasn't any worst.

"You...Demon! Did you...Touch her?" He growled furiously. I gasped at his judgment and began to slip out of bed.

"Edward, shut up!" I replied sharply. I held his shoulders back and threw him aside. I walked up to him and watched him with shocked eyes. I glared and pushed him harder against the wall.

"He didn't do anything! He just came to see if I was okay, that it all!" I explained, strangely feeling exhausted. I turned around and touched my temples, pacing back and fourth. Then I began sprinting towards Jacob. I held his rough paw and helped him on all fours again.

"And you," I said, smoothing his fur down his spine. "Didn't you ask Rose or any one if you could enter? Why did you go into my room without knocking? Jacob, look what you put yourself into!" I hissed. I glanced at Edward and whispered into his ear. "Get out. While you have a chance. Now."

He whimpered back a reply. "Now." I growled.

The werewolf obeyed my strict command and trudged out the door.

"Edward," I said calmer. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he shrugged and smoothened out the silk sheets that were lying on the rough mattress. He used his finger and wrote an imaginary note on the silk, his hard fingers creating straight creases.

I sat next to him and stopped his hand. "Edward," I whispered again.

He nudged my hand away and left within a second. He had run into the living room and escape from me again.

I decided to follow him, so I went out myself. His scent was nowhere close around me, neither was Jacob's. I swiftly walked into the Cullen's home and rushed through the living room, past Jasper and Alice, and into the empty kitchen.

"Where are they?" I asked, walking back into the living room. Jasper had been hugging Alice tightly and their eyes were both focused onto the television.

Alice glanced at me and unwrapped herself from his strong grasp. "Who? Renesmee's with Rose and Emmett- Edward went with Carlisle." She replied, tilting her head worriedly. She held my hand and frowned.

"Bella...You okay?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "No. I'm not okay."

She held both of my hands and trembled. I guess she had uncovered the mystery. She frowned along with me and gestured for Jasper to come.

He joined us, the television switching off right when he held Alice's shoulder. They both waited for another reply and exchanged worried looks.

"Edward...With Carlisle, you said?" I asked.

Alice nodded and let go of my hands. I suddenly felt lighter, like I had lost another something important to my life.

"I don't know where they exactly went..." Alice replied sadly.

"How about Nessie and Rosalie?" I asked anxiously.

"I think they went shopping down in Seattle," Alice froze for a minute, then her face changed from a sad frown to a worried look. She held Jasper's hand and squeezed it nervously.

"What did you see?" I asked. Jasper snagged a sketchpad and pen and began to draw as Alice described the terrible news.

"Volturi- coming?" she questioned herself. Jasper set down the book and pen and listened carefully instead.

I clenched my fists as I waited for more information. Alice didn't budge.

She swallowed and began to breathe heavily, her nervousness rising.

Jasper held Alice's shoulders and began to comfort her. "Alice...What do you see? Shh...Calm down." He whispered.

"It all looks familiar...Many events...It all happened before. Ballet studio...James...Edward...Volturi...Victoria...Newborns..._Death._" she said nervously. Her eyes began to water and I tried to comfort her as well. She began to cry softly, the visions too strong for her emotions to handle.

Jasper concentrated, trying to help Alice's feelings. She began to whisper softly, her tears one by one sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes changed color. I couldn't describe it, but it was like a mood ring. Blue meant happy and black meant scared- fear.

I searched around the room for Edward, or perhaps any other company.

I looked back at Alice and couldn't stand seeing her cry. I wished I hadn't asked her, or even talked to her. I hated seeing her fall apart, my next best friend crying because of something that wasn't her fault.

I tried to sort it all out; why was she seeing these past events? They happened, they're over! I closed my eyes and concentrated myself, trying to realize if something in my life connected with her visions- Of course...All of those events happened to me.

There just had to be one reason...Something to do with me.

"Bella." Alice whispered finally.

I jumped and realized the answer. It all connected to what had just happened, the argument, the illusion.

"That's it!" I said. "No..." I whispered. "...Death?"

"This is strange," Alice whispered once more. "This dilemma has struck us quite early."

I frowned at Alice's tone; her vocabulary had made me shudder. But that wasn't my main worry at the moment; the word "death" sent me chills down my spine.

"That fake stuff might be helpful after all," I muttered to Jasper. I thought for a moment and cried inside.

"I can't faint...I shouldn't..." I told myself over and over again. "Don't fall...Don't blink!"

At least that worked. Instead of fainting, another disaster shot forward at me- or to be more specific, out my mouth.

I felt nauseous and began to vomit. I was alarmed as I felt my stomach churn, and then the sour, bulky liquid came pouring out my mouth. Alice jumped and began to hold me from behind and ordered Jasper to fetch something. I kept choking and tasting the terrible sour taste- the first time in a while since I've tasted this- and began to force the thing inside of me...Out.

I haven't drunk a single drop of blood and it had been hours since I drank that liquor. I knew this time I couldn't be hung over. Some thing else was going on.

Alice continued to rub my back, coaching me to stop, to keep going if I had to. I felt Jasper rush in from behind and had passed Alice an object.

"Breath, Bella," Alice said. "Bella, it's okay." She continued. I was down to my last forceful chokes and my heart seemed to have calmed down.

Minutes later, after I had stood up and walked over to the sofa, the back door opened with Rose and Nessie running in.

"Bella!" Rose called, rushing towards me. She skipped the vomit that lied on the floor and sat next to me.

I nodded and continued to focus my breathing, my eyes closed.

"Momma!" I heard my daughter's voice squeal worriedly. "I knew something was wrong! Are you okay?" I felt her little arms tumble on my knees and slowly opened my eyes and assured her I was alright.

"Yes, Nessie," I said, smoothing her hair. "I love you and everything's fine. I promise." I kissed her forehead and held her tight.

She hugged me back and pulled away minutes later. She felt my stomach and showed a confused face. She then sighed and closed her eyes.

"He's gone," she whispered. I closed my eyes as well and felt another thought transfer to my mind. I watched as my blank imagination turned into another memory.

_"Don't!" _

_"I'm sorry," he replied. "I must...Nessie I'm sorry."_

_"Please! Don't go! Not yet!" _

_"I love you, too, Nessie, but I have to."_

_"Why?" she demanded._

_"Bye." _

_"No!" _

I opened my eyes and felt my jeans wet from Nessie's tears. I looked down and gently pulled up her chin. I ran my hand through her hair and comforted her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. "Was that some one you loved? Who were they? What was going on?"

"Momma...He's gone." Nessie whimpered as she kept crying. "He left me...He left us!"

"Who? Hush, Renesmee, stop crying," I said. I tried humming a soft lullaby, but her tears didn't stop. I was worried and kept massaging Nessie's back.

"What's wrong with her?" I growled in whisper to Rosalie. She glared back and sighed.

"It's not me...It's Jacob. That mongrel." She replied.

"What about him? Did he do something wrong?!" I demanded. I took Nessie's arms and held her face to face. "Did Jacob touch you?!"

Nessie shook her head and had a twisted, sad, crying face. She didn't stop. I was hurting her.

I let go and hugged her, apologizing. _She's still human,_ I told myself. _She still feels pain._

I whispered softly into her ear and waited for a response, but all that came were the same words, over and over again.

"He's gone, Momma, he's gone."

"Who is?" I asked.

"Jacob! He's gone! He left us forever!"

My heart had skipped a beat- It felt as if I still had a heart- and my mind stood frozen, affecting any sudden movements. I was frozen stiff, shocked at what my daughter had just said.

Jacob, my Jacob, had left this time- And this time, he wasn't coming back. According to what my daughter had said.

"Is this true?" I asked my family around me. "Is he really gone?"

"Yes, Bella," Rose's voice came up. "He's gone."


	5. 4 Opposites

****

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
****TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^  
**

**This fanfiction takes place after Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

[The first few chapters might be short. WARNING: The next chapters might be extememly long!]

**

* * *

**

4. Opposites

_I_ sat there for an hour, without moving, without blinking, or twitching a single muscle.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked softly, still not changing my position. I didn't glance at to whom I was sitting next to, but I didn't need to. Her voice told me who she was.

"No, Momma. Afraid not. Please...Please move," she begged. I felt her small little arms wrap around me. I nudged my elbow away. I don't want to hurt you, I told her, please let me be.

"I won't." she replied firmly.

"Please, Nessie," I begged. "Mommy doesn't want to hurt you. Run along now," I whispered. I realized I had been squinting as I looked back at my ugly reflection that bounced on the dead television. "I'm horrible- I should've left." I whispered. "I shouldn't be here!"

"Momma!" Nessie cried. I had forgotten she was there. I nudged her away once more, not sure I could hold in my anger. I wanted to be alone and think for a minute, to just understand. Unfortunately, my daughter wanted me to stop. She wanted me to stop being...Depressed.

I had to be depressed. I was depressed. It's my own damn fault- I, the stupid lamb, let my friend, the strong sensitive wolf to run away. And never come back.

Hours had passed and Nessie had remained next to my side, her arms still wrapped around my arm. She was asleep but her grip was still tight. Her breathing had seemed to calm down and her heartbeat was normal. She began to snore and I began to move.

"I'm sorry," I said. I took her arms gently off my arm and tried to set her down on the sofa in a better position without waking her. She wrinkled her nose. I smiled.

"Finally," Edward's voice whispered behind me. I had forgotten about him, too.

"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly.

"About an hour," he replied.

I sighed and wrapped Nessie snuggly with a knitted blanket and hugged Edward. He hugged me back and began to run his hand through my hair, admiring it for some reason. It had been knotted but he seemed to be "brushing" it.

"Sorry I didn't greet you earlier. Just thought you would need the privacy. And because Nessie had already occupied you." He chuckled. I frowned. I didn't laugh.

"Where did you go?" I pulled away from his arms. I shook my head and straightened my hair myself. I sat next to Nessie's long legs and waited for him and answer. I fixed Nessie's hair, too and glanced back at Edward. "So? Where did you go?"

"Charlie's," he replied in a low voice. "I told him."

"Told him what?" I demanded, standing up. "You didn't tell him we were vampires, did you?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"I'm serious," I growled.

"So am I. Listen, Bella," he said. "I just wanted to visit him that's all. I wanted your old man to know we got home and stuff. I also gave him all those souvenirs you bought him." He shuffled through his pocket and took out a key chain saying, "I heart Vegas". I twitched my lips, forcing my lips to smile.

He stuffed it back into his pockets and took my hand. His pale skin didn't seem so pale and his hard fingers didn't seem to be so rough. He took my other hand and lifted them up to my chest and began to twirl me with my other hand that held his. I twirled slowly and began to laugh.

"I still can't dance, you know." I said. "Did you hear about...Jacob?"

He ignored my statement and began to move me to the side, still continuing to make me dance. He hummed my special lullaby and pulled me closer to him.

"Just...Relax." He replied. He tilted his head and crushed his lips slowly against mine and kept his lips locked onto mine for minutes, then released me. He took me by the legs and held my back and lifted me, then rushed me out of the house and into our cottage.

"Remember," he soothed. "Relax." He brought me into our room and passed Nessie's crib and collapsed onto the mattress, his arms still under me.

He set me down gently and held my face softly and began to kiss my lips then downward to my neck.

I hugged him and kissed him back, my mind trailing off, forgetting everyone. All I knew in my life was him. Edward and I.

He began by unbuttoning my sweater and I tore off his shirt. I pulled the key chain out of his pants and kissed him again forcefully.

It went on for hours, until we were finally done. I lied on top of the half-torn pillow and breathed heavily.

"Wow," I exhaled. I glanced over to my bed side table and glanced at the clock.

_5:00 __AM._

"Yeah," he replied, blowing a feather off his chest.

"Thank goodness Esme bought us a harder and stiffer headboard." I smiled, crawling over to him. I hugged his muscular body tightly and closed my eyes. "I wonder if Emmett and Rosalie go this far in wrecking the furniture." I mused.

He placed his arms around my body and began to hum. He continued his song and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I whispered and looked up at his beautiful face.

"I love you, too," he sang.

I played with his curly, soft hair and ran my fingers down to his eye then down to his cheek. I felt around his face and realized something- he didn't have any facial hair except for his eyebrows and a couple eye lashes.

"Didn't you go through puberty?" I interrupted his song curiously.

"Of course I did. Didn't we just-?" he smiled.

"I mean...Like...Why don't you have a beard...Or a mustache?" I asked, examining his chin.

He chuckled and touched my cheek, turning his body towards me. "I just...Shaved it off." He replied.

I turned over to face him and wrapped my arm around his neck. "Oh." I said sarcastically. "So...It didn't grow back?"

"What do you think, my Bella?" he kissed my forehead and pulled a strand of my hair back behind my ear to see my face clearly. I kissed him back and turned over back to the clock.

Amazingly, it was already 5:30. I sat up with Edward joining me, then glancing towards the curtain covered window.

"Morning," he greeted, smiling. He pulled the curtains aside and let the sun shine brightly over him, his body and face shining brightly. It was only five in the morning but the sun rose up earlier than I expected.

"Hello, Mister Crystal," I joked, joining his side. We stood in front of the window, our bodies glittering brightly. We watched out the window and saw the wide forest spread across Forks and possibly across La Push, too.

Suddenly, I had remembered the strong sensitive wolf. Jacob, my Jacob.

"You did hear about Jacob, didn't you?" I whispered, watching the trees stand still as if I expected a werewolf to appear.

"He's gone, Bella." He replied.

"You know why?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

He smiled and slowly held my wrists, then began to hum. He was trying to change the subject again, just like what he did the night before. Or at least I thought it had been the night before.

"Edward," I said firmly. "Stop."

He didn't stop and began to bring me around our bed. I let go of his grasp and scowled down at the floor. Why wouldn't Edward answer? I asked myself. Had he been the reason my Jacob had left?

"What did you do?" I growled-whispered. "Did you-"

He was at my side again and he touched my lips with his finger. "What makes you think I did?" he said, releasing his finger.

"You won't answer." I pointed out. "You haven't told me anything. I don't know what's going on."

"I'll tell you." he 'promised'.

"When?"

"Later."

"I hate you." I sighed. I looked back up towards the sunlight and remembered another important thing that I shouldn't have forgotten. My Renesmee.

He chuckled and unfolded our clothes that lied flat on the floor. He passed my sweater to me and brought up his shirt. He brought it up to me and smirked.

"There goes another one of my favorite shirts," he laughed. "Seriously, Bella. Ask Alice to give you a manicure."

I punched him in the stomach and grabbed the shirt. "My nails are not long! And look, it's not even that badly torn."

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically and threw the shirt into the hamper.

I buttoned on my sweater and raced out the room, leaving Edward behind. "Good luck!" I smiled.

I rushed out the door and passed the kitchen. I stopped at the door and scanned our untouched counter. I opened one of the cupboards and saw a couple skillets and pots. I opened the refrigerator and found six eggs left on the side.

"Wouldn't hurt to try human food again." I figured, taking the eggs. I took the skillet and placed it on top of the stove on low heat. I took a bowl and cracked open the eggs and through the shells away. I walked back over to the fridge and looked for meat. I opened the freezer and saw some uncooked bacon and sausages.

I smiled and began to defrost the tray of bacon, running hot water under it. The warm water reminded me of Jacob. I frowned and sighed.

"Hey," Edward appeared into the kitchen. "What are you doing? Bella, you do know that's human food, right?" he said.

Two plates were occupied with omelets and another plate had strips of newly cooked bacon. Two glasses were half-filled with juice; one next to Edward's empty plate and one next to mine. A fork and knife were placed on both of our plates.

"Bella," he said, a bit astonished. "We...This is food."

"I know it is." I replied. "I just thought I would try human food. Since it was just sitting inside the fridge and since I kind of missed the taste of food, I decided to cook." I explained.

He was still surprised as he sat down on the opposite side I was on and began to place the utensils to the side.

"And I was hungry. Didn't feel like elk today." I added happily. "Let's eat!"

"But...This all smells so good." He commented.

"And?" I asked, taking some omelet.

"I...Never mind." He replied, picking a strip of bacon with his fingers. "I prefer my food raw, but this will do." He smiled, chewing the bacon.

I smiled and tried my cooking as well, proud that I had accomplished something.

"Now?" I asked, my mind returning to Jacob.

"This isn't bad," he ignored my question again. I forcefully slammed my fork on the eggs on my plate, trying to show him my feelings.

He looked up from his plate and gave me a confused look. "Bella," he sighed.

I glared at him, my plate in pieces. I kept a straight face, my temper rising.

"What's the point?" he said, placing his fork down. "We're married, Bella. He's gone, so what? What do you want from that werewolf? Bella, you love me, not him!"

I froze. "Edward..!" I hissed back. "How could you..?"

"How could I what?" he demanded. He threw his plate and glass aside, his temper rising as well. "Bella, who do you love? Me or him? He's gone and that's the decision he made. He won't come back!"

I was in front of him, his angry eyes scowling at me. I swallowed, my eyes watering. I ignored my feelings and stared back.

"I love him, too!"

"No you don't!" he shouted back.

Then I slapped him- hard. I clenched my teeth together hard, my left hand burning. I swallowed again, not sure what else to say.

He stood frozen, his position still taking my hit. His face was turned the direction I had slapped him and his anger settling down.

I didn't know whether I should've said something; should I apologize? No, I told myself. Yes, my other half of me said. He deserved it. Other sides of my mind began to argue and both of us stood there, not sure what to say or do.

Edward had finally turned his head, facing the floor, his hand touching his cheek. He looked at his fingers, realizing he had been bleeding. He kept touching his lower cheek, to where I had slapped him, and found a few drops of blood.

I watched in amazement, realizing I had damaged my husband. Edward, the vampire I once thought who didn't bleed...Who would never get hurt.

"I-I'm..." I began to say.

"Wow. That one hurt." He chuckled. "I'm actually bleeding."

"Edward...I'm...I'm-"

"It's alright, Bella. I was being a jerk." He said, still touching his cheek.

"Should we go get Carlisle?" I asked, touching his fingers. "Ouch..." I whispered.

"No, I'm fine." He said. "Bella...I have to go."

"Where?"

"Bye."

I was left alone in the kitchen with a mess around me. I stood there in the silent, still room, having another thing left to be depressed about. Nessie wouldn't be happy.

"I'll clean this up...Later." I said to myself, walking over the broken glass. I froze at the door, looking down. I still felt guilty that I had hurt Edward. That I had hurt Edward so badly he...He had began to bleed. I looked at my pale, white hands and saw a couple droplets of Edward's blood. I wiped it off and continued walking over the broken glass with my bare feet.

I rushed into my family's home, leaping across Carlisle's fresh cut lawn. I ignored the glass that stuck under my foot- I didn't feel any pain- and walked around the living room with creaking feet.

I looked over to the sofa, finding the television on and flipped on to a cartoon show. I peeked at who was on the sofa and found Nessie's blanket spread across the cushions.

"Nessie?" I called, walking over the sofa. "Nessie?"

I continued around the living room and onto the kitchen, finding a small note stuck onto the dining table.

_Gone hunting. Don't worry; we brought Nessie over to Charlie's. Feel free to join us or get whatever's in the fridge. Sorry it's not much. We've gone to the north western part of the forest, since the mongrels have left Forks. We'll meet with you later. Take care, Bella._

_**- Alice**_

I set the note down back onto the marble table and sat down for a minute, rereading Alice's fancy handwriting in my head. '...since the mongrels have left Forks'. I snagged the note again and made sure I read it correctly. I turned it over and read on.

_P.S. Bella, please don't think too much about the werewolves._

I sighed and threw the note away then opened the fridge. As Alice wrote, there wasn't much in there. Only a bottle of milk.

I took the bottle and looked for an expiration date- it had been expired for fifteen years. I shook the bottle and heard a pudding like liquid bounce around inside. I shivered. Disgusting!

I slammed the door shut and swiftly made my way to the back exit. I still walked bare footed; sure the glass had passed a second layer of my skin. I took a second to sit down and pick the glass off the balls of my feet, from sole to toe.

"Damn," I winced, pulling out a big piece of glass. "Esme just had to buy us those fragile glass plates. Just couldn't go with plastic!" I complained.

"And...Done!" I exclaimed throwing the last shard that was screwed into my foot.

I took the shards of glass and threw them away into the garbage disposal and searched for shoes. I went through a nearest closet and found a pair of fuzzy slippers, sure they were Alice's.

I slipped them on and sped out the door, snagging the keys from inside one of Edward's jackets.

I made it into the garage and started my Porsche, my feet still aching from the removal of shards. I sighed and rushed the car to start faster.

It was new, yes, but the transmission seemed old.

"Finally," I muttered, stepping on the acceleration. "Now how to get to Charlie's place?" I asked myself, feeling a bit old.

I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to Charlie's and some how I had forgotten which road to go on and which way to turn. Edward and I had been in Las Vegas for only two weeks; my memory couldn't be that bad, could it?

Luckily, I had passed La Push and found Billy and Jacob's home.

I was shocked. Their home seemed to have been...Abandoned.

I tried knocking, but no one answered. I glanced behind me to see the mail box and I rushed over to it, realizing it had been full of letters, all from annoying advertisers and other junk. I carefully took one and saw Billy's name on it. I opened it, noticing it had been stuck in the box for two months.

They were all junk mail- not a single bill. I came across one letter, one from a real estate agent. I ripped it open and left the envelope to be dragged by the strong wind and read the "urgent" but short letter;

_Dear Billy Black, _

_Thank you for choosing our company. Your home has been completely processed as well as its information. Your home will be liquidated as requested in 2-4 months. Once again, thank you for choosing us to do the job. We hope that you will be satisfied. If you have any second thoughts, be sure to call our agencies immediately. _

_Thank you, _

_Forks Liquidators_

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked myself carefully, almost amused at the letter's words. "By request? Why would..." My voice trailed off, my lips forming a smile. "Yeah, right. Why would Billy..?"

I looked back up to their home and ran for the door.

"Billy?" I called, knocking on their front door. Dust and webs attached to my knuckles. I flicked them off and tried again. "Jacob?"

I went for the door knob and realized it had been open. I stepped foot first into the living room- or at least I remembered it was. Not a single piece of furniture stood on the wrecked floorboards but Jacob's bed. Everything else was gone.

My eyes searched for at least some sort of notice. Was there a note for the liquidators? No; there wasn't. I paced myself around the creaking floorboards.

"Jacob?" I whispered, walking into his room. "Why is your bed in the living room?"

The window was tightly shut and the curtains seemed ripped. I walked around the room, kicking dust around the wide space. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Seriously...Where are you guys?" I asked, closing my eyes. I reached for my temples and waited for a moment, to collect my thoughts.

I remembered Edward. I missed him.

I groaned, upset that he had escaped from me again. I wanted to talk to someone; perhaps my Jacob.

"Why?" I scowled at myself. "Why did you leave? Especially in front of...Nessie?" I waited for a reply but heard nothing but a short whisper from the blowing dust. "How long have you guys been gone? Are you all gone? The werewolves...All of you?"

My lips began to form an angry frown as my eyes began to water. I clenched my teeth and forcefully tried to pull them back. I grabbed my bangs that dropped in front of my forehead and growled to myself.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I heard my echo boom around the small cabin which seemed to be an empty mansion. "What's going on?" I punched my fist at the solid wood wall, my tears pulling back half of my strength. I wanted to make a hole in the wall, to bring out all my aggressions. I tried again, this time my fist creating a loud boom. I winced at the amount of pain that pierced my knuckles and up to my head.

"Jacob...Why won't you answer me?!" I demanded. I stomped my foot and slid down against the wall and collapsed on my bottom. I cried all my aggressions out, forcing some one –anyone- to arrive in front of me and tell me it was all going to be all right.

But no one came. Not a single person. Not even Edward. Not even Jacob.

"...Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us all?" I whispered in the end, my eyes closing and my mind drifting off to another illusion.

_"Why are you crying for me, Bella?" he asked._

_"Why shouldn't I?" I replied._

_"You're married, Bella. You should get over me. I've decided to get over Nessie and move on."_

_"But why..? That doesn't mean to leave us, does it? We still love you..."_

_"But what does the word, 'marriage' mean? What does it mean to you Bella?" His voice was strong. I struggled to find his eyes, to see his emotion and how he really felt. I ran up to him, hoping I had followed the right voice. _

_"I love you, Jacob!"_

_"You love Edward. Not me." _

_"I love you, too!"_

_"You can't love two people. I found that out; the hard way."_

_"Don't leave me...Don't leave us. Please Jacob...I love you!"_

_I felt my arms wrap around my Jacob. I felt his strong body and his big arms. I wanted them to wrap around me, but they didn't. They didn't move an inch, not even to embrace me back or to wipe away my tears just like the old Jacob always did._

_His skin began to change; from a human to a crouched, furry werewolf. _

_Then the strong but soft werewolf ran off into the distance, leaving the stupid lamb crying on her own, demanding for her friend to return. No one returned for the stupid lamb, not even the lion._

_"Good bye, Bella."_

_"...Good bye...My Jacob."_

_The end._

_Suddenly, my surroundings seemed to have caved in on me and everything was dark. My eyes were closed but I couldn't open them; my legs and arms seemed to be useless; and my brain and heart seemed to have stopped working._

_"I wish to die," my voice said, though my mouth never opened. "Volturi, this is my final decision."_

_"What about Edward? I thought you loved him." Aro's voice replied. I wanted to scowl at him but my eyebrows didn't budge. _

_I wanted to stop myself from saying this, from making my final decision. Had I been so stupid? To betray my Edward and my daughter? Should I have married my Jacob instead? _

_"And this is your final wish?" Cauis's voice asked roughly. _

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure, Isabella?" Jane's voice said slyly, her lips twisting into a smirk._

_"Yes."_

_"No!" Edward shouted from behind. _

_I wanted to turn back and hug him, to forget my decision. But my legs refused to move. _

_"Momma, no!" _

_That last voice pierced my heart forever, making me realize I had forgotten my daughter, my only flesh and blood. I wanted to run to her, to hold her in my arms and hear her voice and her heart again. But my body refused to move; this was the end._

_"I, Aro,"_

_"I, Cauis,"_

_"I, Jane,"_

_"Us, the Volturi,"_

_"From the power of the vampires,"_

_"From decade to century and from century to forever,"_

_"More do we use this power to destroy this once human's soul,"_

_"And to forget his or her soul forever,"_

_"As if they never existed..."_

_"In all of eternity."_

_Their words entered a long chant, perhaps the chant of my death. _

_"NO, BELLA!"_

_"MOMMA!"_

_"Don't do this to us!" _

_"Now!"_

_My eyes flashed open; the first thing I saw was my Edward and Renesmee, watching from across the room. Their faces and emotions showed their cry for me, demanding me to stop this madness. The strange part was I couldn't hear them._

_A sharp, bright glow blasted around me and piercing my eyes. I struggled to meet the faces of my loved ones again or at least the Volturi's. But my eyes had seemed to be blinded as well. _

_I felt strange things around me; lasers wrapping around my body. Until that sudden moment, a piercing cold pain struck my chest and felt as if it would remain there forever._

_I struggled to scream, to shout out this pain. It felt like I was drowning, my voice closing up and my breath struggling to get out. I cried and cried, wishing for it to stop. It wouldn't._

_Soon after, my eyes began to flash open and my breathing began to stabilize. _

I woke up to no one beside me; it was only me inside the empty mansion and my heavy breathing only to be heard.

I tried to forget about that horrific moment but my heart was still pounding. My stomach began to churn and both hunger and a nauseous feeling signaled my stomach and throat.

"Ulc..!" I groaned, clutching my stomach as I began to throw up- again.

I wished for Alice to be with me to help me breath. No one was there, I realized again.

I forced air out of my mouth as my body took control over me. It wanted me to vomit and to eat something, all at the same time. It was like it all came from my stomach, like when Renesmee had been inside of me.

I laughed at the thought of me pregnant again; it wasn't possible, I thought, because I was a vampire now, just like Rosalie and Alice.

But of course, I didn't literally laugh. I choked.

I remained to await some one to comfort me but no one did. I wanted to stop vomiting or at least stop forcing something to come out through my mouth. Nothing came out but a sour taste of saliva.

I choked another ball of air and sour saliva and finally stopped. I searched around for water, standing up and pushing myself up against the floor and wall for some sort of support.

I made it up and felt my legs push up and run off to find their fridge. I was relieved at the feeling of my leg muscles working as well as my nervous system.

It appeared they had no fridge. I wiped my mouth and skipped the kitchen and ran out back to my car. I shut the door forcefully behind me and shuffled through my pockets for the keys and started to car. I swallowed hard as I entered the vehicle.

"Should I go to Charlie's?" I asked myself, feeling a dry throat. I felt thirsty as hell and I wanted a drink. But I wasn't sure if going to Charlie's house was such a great idea.

I felt a tear creep down my cheek, reminding me I had been crying. I shoved it off with a hard rub against my cheek and kicked on the accelerator. I scowled around the reservation and turned a sharp left, making my decision.

The tires struggled to enter the high ramp of the forest. I growled and wished I had brought my pickup instead.

I leapt out of the car and got there myself; I took another leap and soared into the sky. I skipped through the high branches, my eyes sharp like a hawk.

I searched around, breathing in mixed scents; one was Jasper's and one was Alice's.

I crushed the branches below my feet and followed the tough scent.

"Alice!" I cried, stopping on a branch, my hands roughly attached to a mossy tree trunk. I took another deep breath and looked down, realizing they had been below me.

"Jasper!" I called, landing behind them after I had jumped down a high distance.

Jasper had looked like he had been in pain as he held Alice's chest while she saw another terrifying vision.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't...Take it!" Jasper gritted his teeth. "Alice...Stop! Please!"

"I can't!" she replied.

I took another step forward but a shield reflected my fingers, forcing me to leap back. I tried again but Jasper scowled at me.

"Don't! Bella...Get away! You're making it worse!"

"What?"

"Now!" he commanded.

I nodded and leapt back and ran else where.

"A complete opposite from what I wanted." I whispered sadly to myself. "Edward...Rosalie...Emmett!" I called, clutching a necklace Renee had given me years before. "Where are you?"

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's voice reply. I stopped behind another mossy tree and leaned on it, waiting for more.

"Emmett?" I panted.

"Bella! It's Emmett!" he replied, appearing behind me. I ran up to him and searched for Rosalie behind me. She wasn't with him.

"Where's Rosalie? Did you see Jasper and Alice? They need help!"

"I know. Rose has gone to search for Edward. Bella, we must go back! Carlisle has something to tell us and it's very important! Especially for you...Bella, go!" he directed.

"What? Why?" I questioned, ready to turn back. He ran off else where and ignored my question.

I sighed and found my way back to my Porsche, my heart beginning to race.

"Carlisle? What..?" I started the engine and reversed it, then forced the wheels to skid back home.

I glared at the road and winced while dust and rocks blew around me, some blowing into my eyes. "Damn it!" I growled.

A few minutes later, the family had joined me. Alice and Jasper were still together, rushing ahead of my car. Emmett had leaped on my trunk and Rosalie and met with me from the side. Carlisle awaited the rest of us on the front porch with Esme by his side; both of them had two sad frowns and Nessie standing behind them. I made the tires almost explode as I rushed the car to meet with my daughter. The only one left was Edward. He still wasn't with us.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, pulling the keys out of its socket and blasting the door off, then rushing to hug my Renesmee.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?" I carried Nessie into my arms and kissed her on the cheek. "What happened?"

"Come on. Let's all get inside." He replied firmly, gesturing to the living room. "Edward's on his way." He whispered.

"This is a very special announcement," he said as we all gathered around in the living room, hugging our loved ones. I waited for Edward.

He eventually came seconds after. He kissed Nessie and I and nudged Carlisle to continue.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Listen." I nodded. Carlisle said the same.

"I've heard about these strange...Dreams, is that correct?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Here." He came towards me and hid an object inside of his hands, poking the tip on my hand. "Hurry, now."

"What?" I asked dismayed.

He unfolded his hand and revealed to me a pregnancy test.

Was this a joke or what?


	6. 5 Emotions

**||(+)~Dawning Bell~(+)||**

**by: Akane Cullen  
Original StoryLine by: Stephenie Meyer (c)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH THE AUTHOR, STEPHENIE MEYER.  
IN OTHER WORDS, I HAVE NOT MET THE AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS  
TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT BOOK! ^_^**

**This fanfiction takes place ****after**** Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight Saga.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want Twilight to end. So I thought of making a "sequel" of my own.  
It's not perfect like Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I tried. =)**

**Hope you like it!! Please Review!! ^-^**

**[The first few chapters might be short. Warning: The next chapters might be extremely long!]**

**5. Emotions**

_Was_ that what they all thought? That I was pregnant? It wouldn't be physically or theoretically correct. But still I went into the stupid bathroom and took the stupid, ridiculous pregnancy test. And I thought Carlisle was supposed to be a licensed medical doctor; and yet he still had pathetic theories.

Basically, I was annoyed and pissed and a bit amused, actually, because of my family's theory.

I shut the door roughly behind me and read the test. It wasn't on, of course. It was still in its package. I unsealed the package and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I groaned, shaking the test. I went towards the toilet and did my thing.

I peeked down at the garbage disposal and found a million pregnancy tests along with other sanitary feminine objects and needs. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie and Alice, I suspected. Of course.

"Bella, love," Edward suddenly knocked. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, _stupid_," I muttered under my breath. I placed the test thingy on the counter and resealed it delicately. I leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror.

My eyes seemed to have change color but maybe they have always been that way since the change. I wondered if it was the contacts but maybe I was right.

I examined the rest of my pale face, my forehead to chin and my hair to my breasts. I played with them, not sure if I enjoyed their size. I continued down to my stomach and concentrated. Was there really another baby that was being formed inside my uterus? What if it was growing rapidly and was already planning on killing me?

"Bella, you okay?" Edward called again. So he was still at the door.

"Yes, you idiot! Why don't you just come in here instead?" I pouted.

"Fine. Would it be alright if Nessie came in, too?"

I was annoyed and turned around to blast the door open. "God, Edward! Just come in!" I scowled. I looked down and saw Nessie looking at me innocently with her beautiful bronze eyes. She twitched her lips and gestured for me to carry her.

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" she asked curiously, wrapping her little chubby arms around my neck.

"We're not so sure," I replied politely. "At least Mommy's not."

"You might," Edward chuckled. "Maybe even twins."

I glared at him and set Nessie down. I kissed her on the cheek and told her to wait with the others. I shut the door behind her and gave Edward another angry look.

"What the hell is wrong with you? With you and your family?" I spat, still glaring at him. "Do you really think I could be pregnant? What happened to your logic?"

"Bella, we have an explanation for all this. Just...Lets just wait for this test and find out the truth. Alright?" he held my shoulders and brought them down to my arms. He pulled me in and kissed my forehead. I nudged away and went over to the test.

"Are you hiding some thing from me?" I asked, looking in the mirror. "Why did you leave earlier? And this time, please answer me directly and don't try any perverted tricks. Those won't work on me again; I'm serious this time."

"The truth is," he began. "Bella, I'm having an affair with Jessica." His grin grew wider and he began to snicker. I frowned at him and smacked his arm.

I pursed my lips and ignored my idiotic husband, walking over to the test. How long had it been? The small pamphlet had said the test would be ready in an hour. I shook my head in doubt and left the bathroom, giving Edward another smack in the stomach.

I met with the others, finding Esme clutching her hands- praying, and her face very hopeful- while in Carlisle's arms. Jasper had been silent, his broad arms wrapped around Alice as well. Emmett and Rosalie had been the first that walked up to us.

Rose had a hopeful face; the same one when she first held Renesmee. She wanted to know if I was going to have another child, I thought, and she would be an aunt of two. I had a soft feeling in my chest, a type of feeling when you felt sorry for some one and wished that you could do something for that certain some one to cheer them up. In this case, I wished I could give Rosalie and Emmett a beautiful child, but that seemed to be impossible.

"There aren't any results yet," I told them, wishing I hadn't. "We have to wait for until an hour has passed."

They remained silent and Rose's face was brought down to a lower level of sadness.

During that long period of time, we all tried to occupy ourselves with games. Emmett offered to wrestle me but Rosalie didn't allow him. Jasper offered for a match but Alice hissed at him. They all must've had a bad case of PMS.

Instead, I walked up to Carlisle and gave him a frown. I gestured for privacy and he followed. I glared at him harder and demanded questions.

"Carlisle, are you losing your mind?" I hissed. "I thought you said I couldn't get pregnant anymore! What's all this?"

"I understand your anger, but don't you want another beautiful child to be added to your family?" he asked smoothly.

"The point is- I'm not human! Explain to me how this is possible!" I glanced at Edward who was hugging Nessie, teaching her a game. I turned back to Carlisle and deepened my scowl.

"Bella...When was the last time you had your period?" he asked in doctor mode. I bit my lip and replied in a low voice,

"I started the beginning of the week."

"And today's Thursday," he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. His finger flashed up and an idea sparked his head. "Vampires _can_ have their menstruation period or but can't be able to carry another baby in their womb. But apparently, Edward and I have a theory that can only mean all this. From the strange dreams to what ever else you've been feeling."

"That's all?" I asked, relaxing my shoulders. "I've had four dreams so far and my heart beat keeps racing and my breathing keeps getting faster and faster-"

"Bella," Carlisle said firmly. "Vampires don't have heavy breathing. And they don't have heavy heart beats, either. Yes it may be true that we breathe but we don't really need it. Half of the time, we don't even _want_ to breathe. "

I stood there, silent, feeling like a stupid idiot. Had I been so dumb these past few years and months? It seemed normal for me to breathe and have a heart beat and all that other stuff. But I didn't really realize that vamps can't breathe- until now. Carlisle had just pointed out an obvious fact and I hadn't realized it.

I felt like hitting myself. Hard.

"That could only mean...But..."

"Yes, Bella. You aren't a full-fledged vampire."

"But what about that thirst? That strong urge for me to have blood?" I shot back. I just couldn't believe him and his theory.

"I said you weren't a _full_ fledged vampire. You're only a half-vampire."

"How is that possible?"

Then Edward joined my side and massaged my shoulders and began whispering to me softly. I elbowed his iron abs and gestured for him to go away. He pretended to disappear but I still felt his presence behind me. I ignored him and hissed back at Carlisle.

He seemed to have the answers which gave me another wish to just punch myself because of my stupidity.

"Unfortunately, the venom didn't spread all the way through. Only to half of your brain and nervous system..."

I sighed in defeat and wandered back with the others and glanced at the clock, realizing our little argument had took a little over an hour. I rushed into the bathroom and unsealed the test.

"Come on..." I whispered with hope. I closed my eyes tightly and waited until I felt and heard the package fully unseal.

I slowly flashed open each eye, one at a time and began to search for the answer. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the small screen.

It showed negative.

I grinned and raised it, skipping back to Edward. "Yes! Negative!" I showed it to him, shaking it violently at his face and finally set it down on his palm. He brought it up to his eyes and frowned, then looked up to me in a Bella-you're-stupid type of way.

"Love," he said calmly. "It says positive."

"What?!" I hissed in disbelief, snagging the test and reading the screen over. "It said...Positive."

I leaned against the wall then slid down in disbelief.

Renesmee walked up to me with a cheery face and hugged my stomach. "Yes!" she squealed. "I'm going to have a baby sis-...Uh...Is it a boy or a girl?" she turned up to Carlisle- who had a face, proud that he had been right- and asked him curiously.

"Edward," I whispered, mouth open. "We're going to have another child?"

"Yes, Bella. We are." Was the calm and some what happy reply.

I closed my eyes, amazed, and asked another quiet question.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Edward didn't reply. I sighed and reached out for his arms and leaned my head gently on his broad shoulders. He ran his hand through my hair and whispered softly the lyrics to my lullaby in my ear.

I mid-smiled and enjoyed his soft song. I felt like resting, after realizing the truth. I wanted to go to sleep and forget that this ever happened, hoping this was one of the illusions. Instead, I saw something different.

It started out dark then particles of dust began to form the image.

I saw a black and white image; a realistic image that seemed to have been inside of me. It was my uterus, in between my ovaries.

I was looking at a real picture of what was going on inside of me, I observed. This was my baby that was growing rapidly inside of me.

I got a clearer picture and examined the strange, unusual photo. I soon realized it wasn't a photo. It was going on right now, like a live camera.

The little embryo became a fetus that took shape and began to rapidly growing inside of me. Was this what it looked like when Renesmee was inside of me? I wondered. Did she really start to grow this quickly?

Soon enough, the fetus grew into almost a full baby. I realized it had been a baby boy.

Edward and I were going to have a son and Renesmee was going to have a baby brother. I watched in amazement as the baby continued to grow and had its head down, ready to be released.

But minutes later, a horrifying image flashed before my eyes.

The baby's eyes opened and revealed to me sharp, blazing crimson eyes. Its fangs were barred, ready to rip anything in its way and ready to hunt its first catch. It wanted blood. It was thirsty.

I shrieked, flashing my eyes open.

"Edward!" I gasped, looking around me. "Edward!"

He was by my side within a second and rubbed my back gently.

"What is it, love?" he asked with concern.

"Our baby's a demon!" I exclaimed. "I want it out! I don't want another _child_!"

The Lord knew this was wrong and so did I. I knew for sure I was going to hell but I didn't have any other choice; the child inside of me was a demon and it was going to kill me, starting by ripping through my skin!

I was terrified, my heartbeat racing faster than ever, possibly skipping a beat each minute. My breathing didn't slow down either; both my pulse and lungs demanded speed and oxygen.

I then realized another thing; I needed my Jacob.

"I want this baby out of me!" I cried, tears already welling up. They began to stream slowly, tear by tear, each sliding down my cheek to my jaw then to my throat.

"What happened?" Carlisle entered the room, coming to my side. "Bella, what's wrong?" he tested my wrists and uncovered the blanket that covered half of my body. He felt my stomach and ran his finger lower a couple of inches then reaching for his stethoscope. He tested the heartbeat of the baby that was in my womb, running the cold metal down my stomach. I looked down and saw a flat stomach but still had a fast heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Rose stormed in with Alice behind her. They both looked at me with urgent, concerned eyes. They moved their eyes down to my stomach and noticed the flat stomach as well.

Alice held my hand, kneeling next to Edward. Rosalie was behind Carlisle, anxiously and seriously watching what was going on. They all watched with hopeful eyes.

Carlisle sighed and wiped sweat off my forehead and ran his knuckle down my cheek and wiped my tears as well. He gave me a relaxed smile, a reminder that everything would be alright. No, it wasn't all going to be alright. I was freaking out. I was terrified.

"Shh..." Edward whispered into my ear, kissing my head. "Bella, love, I'm right here."

Esme met with Carlisle, quietly whispering in each other's ear, and then finally faced me. Carlisle gestured another sign to the others, telling them it was going to be alright.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Bella my love, calm down. The baby isn't a demon, calm down."

"You were hyperventilating," Edward added, still whispering into my ear. "That's all."

That's all? That was a dream! It was a vision! It was a sign! I kept disagreeing with Edward, shaking my head.

"I saw it...I saw it all! Our baby is going to rip out of my stomach any minute now! Edward, I'm scared!" I said, swallowing. I kept repeating those last few words, trying to punch my stomach.

"Bella!" Edward scowled, grabbing my wrist tightly. "Stop it! You're killing our baby! Our own flesh and blood!"

"Carlisle, how is this possible?" I cried, setting down my arms and panted. "Why didn't I get pregnant before? We did you know what before and I didn't get pregnant! That test it messed up! This is just a dream!" I explained. "This can't be possible!" My voice sunk into a whimper. I pulled Edward's collar and collapsed into his arms.

"Edward," I whispered in a tired voice. "Why couldn't you have bit me harder and longer?"

He chuckled softly and brushed my hair. I rubbed my eyes on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Is it possible for me to be bitten again?" I asked hopefully. "So I could...Be a full vampire."

Carlisle came to our side and sighed in an uncertain way. He thought for a moment and replied at last with a hopeful guess. "I'll have to do some research, just to make sure. But there could be a possibility of you becoming a full vampire, and a chance of you being like this permanently."

He left us seconds later and Edward kept me in his arms, still smoothing my hair. I wanted him to stop; he had brushed my hair enough that it was almost as soft as silk and free of tangles. I pushed him away and sat up, walking back to the rest of my family with Edward supporting my side.

Renesmee looked up at me hopefully the instant we entered the living room. She scurried on to us and hugged my right thigh. She gave us both a cheery look and her smile was brought down the moment she met with our faces. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and tell her we were fine and have her smiling than seeing her frown. Like any other parent, I loved my child but I knew she was the most special daughter on Earth. So special that it pierced my heart to see her frown and suffer the same pains I was.

I tried to bend down and stretch my arm towards her but part of my body felt tired and numb. I felt I had no use.

She jumped and reached my fingers instead and walked next to me as my beautiful family helped me find a comfortable resting place.

I kissed both my husband and daughter as they set me down on the sofa and relaxed my emotions out by sighing deeply. Jasper walked towards me with a straight face- as usual- and looked at me with innocent but creepy eyes.

"Yes?" I asked with a dry throat. "How may I help you, Jasper?"

"Don't think too much about that baby of yours. I mean...Please don't be too upset." He explained. Then he leaned over and whispered, "Alice made me. Just please don't think too much; that baby will be healthy and strong just like Edward. And don't forget your emotions will affect me as well."

I nodded and smiled, promising him I wouldn't be depressed just like the way I promised Renesmee; I was given another chance. This time I just hoped I wouldn't screw up.

"Are you okay, Momma?" Renesmee asked hopefully, patting my hair. She played with my long hair, twisting strands around her fingers. She jumped up on the sofa next to me and gently kissed my cheek.

"Yes, Nessie," I replied. "Thanks for your concern."

She smiled proudly. "You're welcome, Momma. Don't forget- I love you!"

I smiled back, brushing_ her_ hair this time. I adored her brown curls and compared her face to Edward and mine's, wondering where she got most of her looks from. I concentrated on the subject, trying hard not to think about any thing else and breaking Jasper's promise so early. I would give them at least three days of worry-free emotions.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt of pain around my abdomen. I reached for Edward's hand and tugged him closer. He followed, kissing my hair. I rested my head on his chest and began to investigate what was really going on; I didn't rely so much on Carlisle's theories.

I thought about Nessie which followed to the thought of Nahuel. They were half human and half vampire. Basically, was Carlisle telling me I was just like Renesmee and Nahuel? Half of both species?

But if that was true, why wasn't I growing? Wait. I was over the age of seven, as the Amazons explained.

I continued to argue with myself, trying to figure out what was really going on. It seemed as if there were two juries going on in my head or perhaps an angel and a devil, arguing on which statement was correct. I sighed, getting annoyed at some parts of the arguments.

The conversation continued in my head; from, _what about my strength?_ To, _Carlisle said half of your nervous system!_

It'll never end, I whined to myself. There were too many possibilities and too many reasons. If half of my system is still human, the half line must've went in a horizontal line because apparently, my ovaries still worked. I frowned in my mind, blaming Edward for not giving me enough venom! But maybe it was my body that tried to avoid the venom from spreading. Stupid immune system. I _want_ the venom to spread.

Hard as I tried, nothing would change of course. I thought through all the events of Renesmee's birth, trying to find a reasonable reason for this unreasonable dilemma.

_I began to have pains; contractions all around my body, not just my stomach. I passed out hours later...After that, it was all blank. I woke up afterwards, feeling strange. Carlisle gave me a cup of blood...Saw my daughter for the first time..._Damn it! Nothing, I grumbled in my mind. Not a single reasonable possibility for all this.

I quitted, opening my eyes and leaving all the thinking up to Carlisle. I found myself still lying on Edward with Renesmee still running her stubby fingers through my hair.

I glanced forward and found the television on to a baseball game. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose watched quietly, holding each other in their arms.

I grunted, trying to sit up. That moment, they all flashed their eyes at me. I bit my lip and continued stretching my arms and pushing myself up, ignoring the awkward feeling of a million eyes watching my every move.

Edward of course sat up as well, placing his hands under my arms and helping me up. I leaned back once I had sat up, landing my back on a pillow.

Afterwards, they all flicked their eyes back onto their game, as if forgetting all about me. I sighed in relief and let my head back, stretching my stiff neck. I moved over to Edward, reaching for his fingers.

"My neck hurts," I moaned quietly, not wanting the others to be disturbed from their game and not wanting to be in the center of attention. Luckily, they didn't budge.

Edward faced me, feeling my neck with his careful hand, treating my body as if I was still a human; though his cool hand soothed the pain a bit.

He tilted his head, kissing below my jaw. He continued up towards my chin and up to my lips. I kissed him back, harder. I nudged away, remembering Nessie was right next to us.

"Right," he whispered, his cold breath tickling my neck. I glanced over to Nessie who had already been with Rosalie and Emmett, sitting obediently in between them.

I pulled the collar of his shirt and whispered back into his ear. "Please continue."

He grinned and took a quick glance at Rose, who nodded with a small smile that formed on her beautiful lips.

Then Edward surprisingly carried me with one arm under my back and one underneath my legs. He brought me out of the living in a flash and dropped me back onto the bed of our cottage.

He left me in the room while he went off to the kitchen.

"Bella," Edward called. "Sorry I have to do this, but I just have to."

I sat upright against the headboard and wondered what he was talking about. Suddenly, I realized what had happened; I had fallen into one of Alice and Rose's tricks and used Edward as their "predator" to their prey. The prey was me.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked nervously. I held my shaky hands together, first time in a long time that I've felt like this.

Edward entered the room with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. He tossed the notepad to me and chuckled. "You didn't think we would do it again did you? You're already pregnant." He said. "Rosalie and Alice made me sit down with you and discuss what we'll name our new child."

My jaw fell and I felt like I was ripped off. I thought something was going to happen to me, not another one of Alice and Rosalie's games. I let my shoulders sag, forgetting what I had just experienced- a complete pointless reason to be scared.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting next to me and some how bouncing the stiff mattress.

"Oh, great. What? Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked, opening up the notepad. I flipped it to the first page.

I was surprised. The first few pages were already filled with possible names. I recognized Alice's handwriting and Rosalie's and imagined them scribbling down ideas, scribbling here and erasing there. I basically imagined an argument between the two girls.

"Charlie? Edward Jr.?" I read, flipping through the pages. "Alistair? Nahuel? Jasper? Emmett? _Aro_?" I hissed, grabbing Edward's pen and crossing the names out. "What was Alice thinking?"

"She thought the name sounded nice," Edward replied. "Nahuel seems to be a good name," he commented after wards, looking from above my shoulder.

"But...I want something related to our family...Like the way I created Renesmee. From Renee and Esme. All in one."

"So...Carlie?" he suggested. "Carlie-That's both of your fathers' names. Carlisle and Charlie; the same way you came up with Renesmee."

"Sound good," I replied softly, still fumbling through the pages. "But shouldn't we at least choose one from Alice and Rose's list? I mean, I don't want them both to feel bad."

"You're right," he said, running his finger down to one of the names. "But these don't seem good, either. Daniel...Jack? Elk? Nazareth? _Michael_?"

"At least they tried," I sighed again. "Let's just go with Carlie."

Car-lie. Not Carly. I liked it. It seemed to fit.

I closed the book and tossed it away, grabbing Edward's hands and placing them on my aching neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, beginning to feel drowsy. I felt nervous; I didn't want to have another nightmare. But maybe this time, I thought hopefully, I might get a good vision.

Right before I was about to drift away into a small nap, Edward began to hum my lullaby and move up closer to me. He sang softer and his _light_ breathing brushed against my skin.

Before I sleep, I decided, I should investigate. I knew this would result to another annoying conversation, but I really needed to do it. It was like homework except I didn't go to school. Not yet, any way. I still planned on going to college.

But right before I go, I should train my brain, I decided again.

First, I began to have dreams. Right after we arrived home.

But the baby couldn't have caused the dreams because the last time Edward and I did it, it was after my second nightmare.

So what did cause my nightmares? Was I already pregnant when the dreams started? Then that could only mean we did it again right when I was pregnant.

"Edward," I whispered nervously. "I think we have a miscarriage."

"Bella, what made you think that?"

"What caused my dreams? I started having these dreams right when we arrived home after our honeymoon, and the only cause of these dreams that I can think of is that I was already pregnant. And we just did it a couple of hours ago." I explained.

"True." He agreed. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you were pregnant back then. Your stomach should've grown by the time we arrived home. Bella, think about it."

I listened, realizing I was wrong. Then what had caused the nightmares? I asked him.

He didn't reply.

Suddenly, I felt another jolt of pain strike my abdomen area. I winced, squeezing onto Edward's hand. He pulled away and placed his hand on top of mine, patting it comfortably.

"So our little Carlie is growing already, huh?" he smiled, feeling my stomach. "I felt a kick!" he exclaimed surprisingly, continuing to run his fingers around my abdomen.

I placed my own hand on top of my stomach, waiting for a jolt. Suddenly, I had felt a kick as well. It felt amazing; it felt motherly. It felt good- though it hurt at the same time.

We continued to wait, laughing at surprising feelings of punches and kicks of our son. I thought about what it was doing and how quickly it was growing.

How quickly it was growing. No.

Flashbacks of Renesmee being born stormed into my mind, forcing my heart to skip a beat. I swallowed, closing my eyes tightly. Don't think about it, I scolded at myself. Jasper- Renesmee!

"Careful, Bella," Edward reminded. "Don't worry. Our son's fine."

"How am I going to give birth? Do I have to suffer the same way I did last time?"

Again, he didn't reply.

"Should I be scared?" I asked instead.

"Not terrified," he replied deeply. "Don't worry, Bella. At least the venom has over powered half of your body; you won't have much to worry about."

_Don't worry, Bella._ Give me a break. All I wanted to know was if I was going to die after Carlie was born, or if I was going to go into a deep comma when he's out. Being alive and stable wasn't an option because having a "stable" heartbeat was never a correct statement. There would always skipper.

I sighed deeply and fell back into my nap, bumping the back of my head against the headboard and sliding down onto my pillow.

I refused to take the, "maybe it is all going to be alright" statement. That's what they all said; I almost ended up dying after giving birth to Renesmee. I had enough proof and reasons on why I couldn't trust Edward's words. It just didn't fit in.

I drifted off to sleep after Edward's fingers ran through my hair. I smiled, enjoying the comfort.

The darkness spread and my thinking ended. This was what I wanted- a worry free world with no one in it, just the silence and the comfortable breeze that would come my way every other few minutes.

I saw myself sitting alone on a bench under a big cherry blossom tree, enjoying the petals that blew around me. I continued to smile, the way I always did when I heard a soft, beautiful song.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling someone's arrival. I saw a blurry figure come and join me, someone quite tall. I suspected it was Edward, but it wasn't.

It was my friend that I had forgotten; someone I had known longer than Edward- that I had _forgotten._

This wasn't a fantasy; it happened. It was a memory.

Strangely, the figure didn't clear. It remained blurry, too blurry for me to see. I tried to squint but nothing worked. It was like he was some one I didn't know. But I did. But why was he blurry?

I understood; I had forgotten him. Because I had forgotten him, I could no longer recall his face.

My face twisted up to a whimper and my smile faded.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had forgotten you.

Jacob. My Jacob.

Slowly and carefully, the blurry figure began to leave me, walking away and entering the rainy distance.

_"Please don't leave." _

This time, he didn't look back. He remained silent and let the rain pour on him.

This wasn't what happened in my memory. He stayed- longer.

Had I said something wrong?

No, I hadn't. I had forgotten him- for good.


End file.
